


Unlawful Liaison

by Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic



Category: Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic/pseuds/Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detailing Kate Kane's spiral into despair and law breaking after a painful split up with Barbara Gordon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlawful Liaison

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A taste of things to come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818563) by [Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic/pseuds/Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic). 



> [PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS OR A COMMENT]

It had been hard on Kate Kane when Barbara had told her she didn't want the relationship anymore, didn't want Kate anymore. It felt like Kate's whole life was torn apart, what had she done wrong? Nothing as far as she knew. She'd kept calling Barbara daily to ask why, only stopping when Barbara's father picked up the phone, she didn't answer his "Hello?". Now here she is, wallowing in self pity in a dive bar, hoping to pick up women to replace Barbara for one night at least. She nurses her fourth beer as she listens to the other people's chatter and the loud club music making the room shake. Kate used to make an effort when she was with Barbara but now she had on the same ripped jeans and band t-shirt she'd worn for the past two days, she hadn't washed it, she saw no point. As she sat there lazily trying to catch the barmaid's eye for another beer, she wondered if she should go home since this was clearly a bust. "can i get another please?", the barmaid smiled and handed Kate a fresh bottle. "Are you single?" Slurred Kate as she swigged beer. "No, sorry" the barmaid said shyly and walked around the bar to the far end. "Fine, be like that! I wouldn't fuck you if you were!". This fifth beer was hitting her worse than the others, she was drunk now, really drunk. She stood up, unsteadily, and left the bar. On the street she walked past couples holding hands, single people, people walking dogs. It was when she passed her first couple when she shouted, "You couples make me sick! rubbing it in our faces!" she wobbled then turned to the woman, "What's your name sweety? wanna ditch this loser and see what real sex feels like?". At this point the woman's husband/boyfriend had had enough, he pulled out his phone and rang 911, "Yes, police? there's a woman harassing us..i think she's drunk" he said, never taking his eyes off Kate. They waited ten minutes, Kate sat down on the pavement, she couldn't stand any longer. A patrol car pulled up, a male and female officer got out and walked over, the male officer went to talk to the couple whilst the female officer, an attractive brunette Latina, stood in front of Kate. "Alright ma'am, had a little to drink?" she said in a stern voice as she helped Kate up. "Maybe, you're hot, are you single?" Kate slurred as she swayed against the officer. "Come on let's get you in the car, nice and slowly". Kate noticed her voice was smooth but a little husky, it was sexy. Kate put up no resistance as she was put into the back seat of the patrol car, the door was closed gently and the officers got into the front. "Am i under arrest?" Kate was slightly sobering up as she realised where she was. "No, we're dropping you at home ma'am" that silky voice was soothing and oddly comforting. "Where do you live?" this time the voice was abrupt and impatient, the male officer. "um, i don't know" Kate had forgotten her address. "What's your name?" again harsh tones quizzed her. "I don't know, sorry". Kate was frustrated at herself for forgetting, how would she get home?. She heard the female officer whisper to the male officer and incline her head towards Kate. After a few minutes, she heard a snippet of the man's voice, "...yeah but Montoya, if Jim finds out...alright but i had no say in this and don't do anything to her when you get her to yours..". The woman frowned at him "As if i would take advantage Harvey". Kate heard this and piped up "Hey officer...Montoya?, you can take advantage of me any time", the female officer turned and her eyes met Kate's. Instantly Kate was silenced by the beauty of them, a deep brown, they smouldered with flirtation. "We're going to my place, so you can sleep it off and in the morning we'll find out your name and where you live, ok?" she smiled as she asked Kate. "Ok officer, i'll behave", she lied. How could she behave with this beauty?. They pulled up to Montoya's apartment block and entered her apartment five minutes later. "Make yourself comfortable, i'll sleep on the couch" Montoya said to Kate as they entered the bedroom. "But officer,what if I get lonely?" Kate teased. "I'm sure you'll be fine..." she said in a final tone that stopped Kate asking anything else. It was a restless few minutes before Kate got up and walked into Montoya's front room. She could make out the outline of the officer but she was sound asleep, slowly Kate crept up to her and carefully undid Montoya's pyjama bottoms, touching her finger tips to Montoya's slightly moist vagina. As she did so, there was a moan of longing from Montoya and she took this as consent, she slowly inserted a couple of fingers inside Montoya and felt the officer shudder, slowly she moved her hand in and out until Montoya grew wetter and started to quiver, she let out a long moan and pushed against Kate's hand. Kate raised her head and met Montoya's mouth with hers, all the while keeping the steady motion of her hand, going slightly faster until with a final gush of pleasure, Montoya went slack and Kate removed her hand. She sat next to Montoya on the sofa and kissed her on the cheek, Montoya had been exhausted by Kate and had fallen back to sleep. Kate opened her purse, took out a piece of paper and pen, wrote down her name and number and left Montoya to sleep. "Sleep well officer, it was fun".


End file.
